UCC
U'nschoolers '''C'reative 'C'ity ('''UCC or Creative City) is a Minecraft Server that Aydan plays on. History UCC was first created around August 2012. The creator, Icomputerz, made a server for Strictly Unschoolers / Homeschoolers or Former Homeschoolers / Unschoolers. They became the owner and dubbed one of her Friends, Ambiloopsy02, as the Co-Owner. At this time, fewer users joined. The small group of people who Did join later became staff, such as UltraEli. JediR was also a user, but eventually drifted away from the server and minecraft in general. Underlord1271 (At that time rasputinaxp) joined the server around this time aswell. At some point, Electrobeat, became another Co. Ambiloopsy02 eventually broke a rule of some sort, and was banned and electro became the only Co-Owner (This was around June 2013). Ultraeli was later dubbed a admin, and Taco, who would later become a Co-Owner, joined under the Username PurpleCat. Minigame Era Around 2014 to 2015, Goopiswitch (who was WildSnivy) and Video5jr joined UCC. At that point they were friends, before their form of hatred later in the year / early next year. PurpleCat was dubbed a admin, but BuzzyGames was created by WildSnivy. Buzzygames was extremely popular, yet highly controversial, untill around mid-2016 when it was shut down. The Reset PurpleCat changed their name to AbusingYTrank and is still active today, and goes by the Alias taco. By now they are a Co-Owner, after a month long vote from the users of UCC. However, Goopiswitch (Wildsnivy) made a new lobby and box system. This was shut down after it was believed to be a source of Extremely Disruptive lag in the Server (however it was proved to be a plugin after the events of the reset). UCC was also dying low on Donations, so the server was shut down from January 2, 2018 - January 20, 2018 (originally January 15th untill icomputerz had to stall due to Emotional Breakdowns). New UCC January 20th, 2018 was the day UCC opened up with a New lobby, New minigames, and new worlds. It cleared the lag and 6-7 more people joined. This became known as New UCC and Pre-Reset UCC became known as "Old UCC". Worlds UCC Had many worlds, Including : City (spawn world) Flatland (insanely popular world) Flatland 2 (Second flatland) Snowy World (Flatland, but with snow blocks instead of grass blocks) Z-Earth (a Dead UCC world that only existed on Old UCC; Hardly ever used) Imperial City (A Dead UCC world that doesnt exist on New UCC, However before the reset it enjoyed a Slight Bit of Revival) Nether World (Almost bannable to use after extreme ammounts of griefing in it. Later reopened but not on New UCC) End world (A Lobby but in the End, only on Old UCC) Housing World (A World that was Immensly Popular but doesnt exist anymore) Ranks '''User '''rank is the standard rank people who join UCC have. It has access to basic commands and plugins, but no Ban/Kick/Set/Create powers. '''Supporter '''rank was the rank given to Supporters of UCC on old UCC. It doesnt exist on New UCC. legocity474 and danel15800 had this rank. '''Helper '''rank is a rank that was only ever used by UltraEli. Its similar to a Moderator, only slightly less authority. '''Head of minigames '''is a rank Only Ever used by Goopiswitch. As the name may suggest, it is, in fact, the head of all the minigames on the server. Only in Old UCC. '''Mod '''rank is a rank for the Staff of the server. '''Co-Owner '''is a rank used only by Electrobeat, Ambiloopsy02, and Taco. It is the co-owner of the server. '''Owner '''is the rank for the owner of UCC, Icomputerz. Only they have it. There was a glitched rank, the "Default" rank that was a rank only allowed to Move, Speak, and talk, with no allowance of commands. Some users logged on without their user rank and the default rank. It no longer exists, and was never intended to exist. There were references to Jasmine locking Troublesome kids of young age (4-5) that didnt understand and simply Claimed, Modified, or Built on structures others have made. There were rumors that jasmine may have locked them in a House on Old UCC, but it is unknown if they were simply users stripped of their positions or given a special rank that makes it so they can only run around inside there.